Forbidden Fruit
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Kazuto always had a hard time admitting his feelings. However, when the object of those feelings comes to him, will he be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to all of you! I've always wanted to write a two-shot with KiritoxSuguha in the first chapter and a special treat in the second installment. Hope you all enjoy this story!**

**XXX**

The sun was beginning to set on Kawagoe City as the evening twilight enveloped the surrounding area. In the home of Kazuto Kirigaya the Black Swordsmen and his adoptive sister Suguha were currently finishing up dinner when Sugu excused herself right before Kazuto did the same. However, he couldn't help but pitch a tent in his pants when he saw the short shorts that Suguha was wearing hug her big ass cheeks as they swayed to and fro. Kirito also noticed Sugu's long legs as they daintily walked away, wishing that they were wrapped tightly around his back. Kazuto knew that he should not be having these thoughts about his cousin/adoptive sister, not to mention he already had Asuna, but Suguha was one fine piece of ass, not to mention she was forbidden, which made Kirito want her even more. Unbeknownst to Kazuto, however, was that Sugu had noticed her brother's hungry stare, which made her smirk deviously to herself, purposely swaying her hips to entice Kirito further.

Suguha had taken note of the fact that, over the past few weeks, her brother had begun to look at her in a different light. It was no longer merely an extra look here and there, and Sugu always saw out of the corner of her eye how Kazuto's eyes would linger on her exposed cleavage which showcased her sizable breasts until he quickly would look away when Suguha's eyes met his. When Kirito had started doing this Sugu purposefully began wearing more suggestive clothing, including shorts that barely made it past her bubble butt or tops that were very tight, which forced her to leave a few buttons undone, exposing a good sampling of cleavage and her impressive tits. Suguha would also intentionally cross one shapely leg over the other whenever she noticed Kazuto's lustful stare, which only served to increase his libido. Within the past number of days Sugu had been wondering why Kirito was not making his move on her, because she'd been giving him every inclination that she wanted to be fucked, hard.

Suguha wanted to try one more thing on her cousin before she would have to jump him instead, but if Sugu did this thing she knew that it might push Kazuto over the edge. Although, she did want to tease Kirito as much as possible, because Suguha knew that the more she did, the harder and faster Kazuto would most likely screw her brains out. Sugu's panties became wet at the thought, a moan escaping her full, plump lips as she unconsciously licked them while her head turned to look at Kirito, the beater almost ruining his underwear at that sight, wondering how his dick would feel inside those lips instead. Suguha rounded the corner and went upstairs into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She made her way over to her room's closet and rummaged through until she found what she was looking for.

Sugu took the sizable box in her hands and set it on her bed, immediately taking off the lid and setting it aside. She then grinned as she took hold of what was inside the box and laid it out on the bed. It was a see through red lingerie set, complete with a thong that barely even covered the crack of her big rear and a bra that showed off her sizable breasts, and with the bra being transparent every curve of her tits and even the indentations of her nipples could be seen, leaving hardly anything to the imagination. Suguha quickly disrobed in order to try on her lingerie, letting her tight fitting white top and incredibly short shorts fall to the floor. She then stepped into the thong and tied the bra clasp behind her back, walking over to her mirror and striking a pose in front of it, a naughty grin dancing across her full lips.

_'I think I'll have to do this pose in front of Kazuto so I can see what his reaction is. If he doesn't do anything after that, I'm going to jump him myself.'_

Sugu peeked out into the hallway and, noticing that it was empty, she shut her bedroom door and tiptoed down the hall clad in only her lingerie towards Kirito's room, giving a light knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Sugu. I have a surprise for you, Kazuto, so make sure you keep your eyes closed. I'm coming in, all right?"

"Okay, my eyes are closed. You can come in."

Suguha slowly walked in and shut the door, locking it behind her. She saw Kirito with his eyes closed facing her, and she stopped only a few feet away from him. She struck a pose in front of Kazuto, pushing her large breasts out and extending a long leg slightly towards him.

"You can open your eyes now."

Kirito did just that, and his jaw dropped at the sight that was presented to him. Sugu was clothed in a red lingerie set that hardly contained anything, with Kazuto especially noticing how her sizable tits could be seen through the red bra. His pants became very tight at this, an erection forming in his boxers. Suguha smirked when she saw this and turned around to show off her considerable bubble ass, which was hardly covered at all by her small thong. Kirito wanted to give it a spank and it took all of his restraint to not just rip off his pants and either jack off or fuck Sugu right then and there, but Kazuto's face heated up as Suguha sauntered her way over to him, pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sugu, what is all this? I mean, you look incredible, but we're-"

"Kazuto, don't try and play dumb. I've seen the way you've been looking at me, and to tell you the truth, I'm very flattered but also hot and bothered. I want you, Kazuto, and I know that you want me too."

Suguha kissed Kirito full on the lips, and he was stunned at Sugu's blatant display of affection for him. Kazuto hesitated at first but then kissed back, growing more confident as Suguha moaned into his mouth. They broke away from each other for air, but Sugu's hand slowly traveled south until it reached Kirito's erection, with the swordsman groaning as Suguha's soft and delicate hand wrapped around his hardness. After slowly and teasingly jacking him for a few seconds, Sugu's hand left Kazuto's full hard-on, causing him to grunt in protest. However, he watched in lust as Suguha took a few steps backwards.

Sugu's hands reached around and undid the clasp on her bra, causing it to loosen. Suguha shrugged the garment off and tossed it away, revealing her large breasts to Kirito's feasting eyes. He noticed that Sugu's tits were big and round, with pink nipples and cleavage that was tempting him to stick his cock in between. There were even indentations that Kazuto noticed around the areolae, and he could not help but stare at Suguha's incredible tits. Kirito could not stand the pressure in his groin anymore, so he quickly tossed his shirt aside and practically ripped his pants and boxers off, his erection now standing up straight and proud, pointing right at Sugu's plump lips, almost as if daring her to suck it.

Suguha looked at Kazuto's hardness with hooded eyes, licking her tumid lips as she began taking off her thong, revealing her glistening pussy to Kirito's hungry gaze. Sugu did another pose for Kazuto, this time in her full naked glory, almost causing Kirito to cum right there and then. Suguha walked the few steps to Kazuto and pushed him back on the bed, the swordsman sitting up right away to see what Sugu was planning. Kirito grunted as Suguha's hand wrapped around his dick once more, but this time she went at a much faster pace, causing some pre-cum to leak from Kazuto's cock. After a few moments had passed, Sugu's hands left the rod that she had been jacking, causing Kirito to let out a sound of disappointment.

However, Kazuto's empty feeling turned to one of pleasure and surprise when he felt something warm and wet around his dick. When he looked down he saw that Suguha's mouth had engulfed nearly all of his big cock, her nose almost resting against his stomach as she looked him straight in the eye with pure lust. Kirito then watched in total amazement as Sugu's mouth went to the tip of his rod before plummeting very smoothly back down, which she began to repeat faster and quicker with each sucking motion. Kazuto was about to cum and he tried to warn Suguha but her mouth left the delectable cock that she was devouring. When Kirito was about to protest he instead howled in pleasure as he felt his dick being enveloped by something very soft, and when he looked down his cock was snugly nestled in between Sugu's bountiful cleavage as she looked him directly in the eye once again.

Suguha then placed her hands on both of her large jugs and began a slow but great titfuck on Kazuto's huge rod, and his hips involuntarily started moving his dick up even further into the pillowy softness of Sugu's fun bags, so when Kirito thrusted upward the mushroom head would pop out, which gave Suguha a naughty idea. Sugu sped up the pace of her awesome titjob, and when the head of Kazuto's long, hard and thick cock appeared again Suguha dipped her head down and gave the bulbous head a kiss before drawing it into her succulent lips. Kirito groaned as he watched Sugu give the head of his shaft another kiss, and Kazuto had to admit that Suguha was a fantastic cock kisser. Sugu looked up at Kirito's eyes as she batted her eyelashes coyly, all the while taking her titfuck up a notch with her mouth full of cock.

"S-Sugu, you're so amazing! This is incredible! So wet and soft! Oh fuck!"

Kirito gripped the bed sheets tight as he kept on thrusting his dick into Suguha's great rack, but then Sugu quickened her titjob once again, causing more of Kazuto's rod to go down Suguha's heavenly throat. Sugu's wet pussy ached to have Kirito inside of her, wanting nothing more than to stop what she was doing and start riding him to give Kazuto an experience he would never forget, but she wanted to finish him off and taste him first. Suguha also was definitely enjoying making the Swordsman grunt and groan everytime his cock would run up her soft, pillowy jugs into her awaiting, wet and devouring mouth, and she wanted to give Kazuto as much pleasure as she could before his eventual, explosive climax. After another five minutes or so had passed of Kirito thrusting his long, hard dick up into Sugu's awesome, soft cleavage and being followed right up by his cock being blown like a pro with each thrust being accompanied by a meaty thwack each time Kazuto's dick impacted Suguha's great breasts, and a few sounds of suction as Sugu devoured the tasty treat that was Kirito's shaft, Kazuto could feel his cum filled balls flaring up. He knew that his release was near, but he tried to hold it back as long as he could. However, little did Kirito know that the wonderful experience was going to come to an explosive finish, as Suguha began titfucking and blowing Kazuto's rod like a woman possessed, the Black Swordsman's mind and dick being blown away by what Sugu was doing to him. The incredible, marshmallow-like softness of Suguha's awesome tits and the wet, hot tightness of Sugu's throat was now too much for Kirito to handle any longer, and he made the mistake of looking down into Suguha's hooded eyes as his cock left her mouth with an audible pop. Kazuto growled his last words before he came, through gritted teeth.

"Sugu, fuck! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, Kazuto. I want it all over my tits and face, and I need you to cum in my mouth too. I want to taste you."

That drove Kirito over the edge, and the climax that he was trying to hold back finally broke free, the semen rocketing up his shaft as the first blast hit Suguha in the face with some landing on her large, milky breasts. Sugu quickly clamped her pouty lips over Kazuto's dick, the next blasts being swallowed right down by Suguha. Kirito saw white while still gripping the bed tightly as he rode out his incredible orgasm, the cum still erupting from his shaft as Sugu kept on trying to swallow it all. After a few moments had passed the stream began to slow down and finally stopped, all the while Suguha lapped up the remaining cum on her face and tits, noting that it tasted very thick and creamy as she swallowed it all down. After excusing herself to Kirito's bathroom to rinse her mouth so that she would be able to kiss him, with Kazuto watching with lust filled eyes as Sugu purposely swayed her wide hips back and forth which made her big tits and large ass cheeks bounced mouth-wateringly to and fro and Suguha smirking inwardly with pride at Kirito's reaction, Sugu returned and pushed Kazuto back down on the bed, ready for the true fun to begin. As Suguha angled her pussy to Kirito's cock and was about to lower herself down onto him, Kazuto voices his concerns before anything else happened.

"Sugu, are you sure about this? I mean, I want you just as bad, but I have Asuna and I don't want to betray her or hurt her or you in any way either."

"Don't worry, Kazuto. I have Asuna all taken care of. Now, I want to feel you, all of you, inside me Kirito."

Kazuto became rock hard again at that statement, and he grunted loudly as Suguha lowered herself onto him, and she moaned in both pain and pleasure as her barrier finally broke. She winced in pain for several moments, and Kirito was about to ask her if she was all right as he did not want to hurt her, but Sugu gave Kazuto a look of lust and determination on her face.

"I'm fine, Kazuto. I said I wanted all of you, and I meant it. I'm going to start moving now."

Both Kirito and Suguha groaned as Sugu began moving her hips back and forth, slowly at first, then as she grew more comfortable Suguha's thrusts became faster and harder, the pleasure that both lovers felt overtook anything else. Kazuto grunted at the incredible and awesome feeling of Sugu's walls clamping down and around him like a vice, tightening its grip each time. Kirito also admired the view from below as Suguha's large tits bounced with each one of her thrusts, and the Swordsman had to resist the insistent urge to give Sugu's big bubble butt a spank as she sped up her fucking even more. However, after a few minutes of this had passed, Kazuto really liked this great position that they were in, but he'd wanted to feel Suguha's legs around his back for a while, so he unexpectedly flipped them over, which caused Sugu to let out a yelp as her back was now on the bed.

"Sugu, you're awesome on top, but I want your legs around me so I can't get out so I can fuck you, hard."

Suguha blushed at Kirito's statement at first, but then she right away put her arms around Kazuto's neck and wrapped her long legs around Kirito's back as he instructed.

"Then do it, Kazuto. Fuck me so hard that I'll have trouble walking tomorrow."

Kirito upon hearing that lost all semblance of restraint, and his hips became a blur, the incredible feeling of Sugu's long and great legs around his back not letting him out fully and pushing him deeper only made him want to fuck her faster and harder, which he did. The bed began to creak ominously as Suguha held on for dear life, her hands and nails digging into Kazuto's back, sure to leave small scratch marks, but the Swordsman did not care. The indescribable feeling of Sugu's wet and velevety walls clenching around his pulsating cock everytime he bottomed out inside of her and Suguha meeting Kirito's downward thrusts with her own upward ones made Kazuto wish that this could last forever, but that was unfortunately not to be the case. However, Kirito continued to hold out as long as he could, keeping up intense and passionate fucking of the hot woman beneath him. Kazuto shared a perfect kiss with Sugu, then he kissed her neck, causing her to give him a small moan, but the Black Swordsman's mouth and eyes were set on a bigger, softer prize.

Kazuto kissed his way down until his face was in front of Suguha's perfect, soft and big tits. Kirito did not hesitate, leaning down and taking a taut nipple into his awaiting mouth. Sugu threw her head back in ecstasy, but Kazuto never stopped his fucking nor did Suguha's legs ever uncross from Kirito's back. Kazuto's mouth left Sugu's right breast though he then clamped his mouth over her left nipple, making her groan in pleasure. Kirito regrettably stopped worshipping Suguha's large fun bags and kissed his way back up to Sugu's mouth, sharing an intense kiss with her. Kazuto's pace had slowed down but he now sped back up, wanting to get as many thrusts in as possible before he came. However, after only a few moments had passed, Kirito felt his second orgasm of the night suddenly rushing up on him, and he tried to warn Suguha of the impending flood, thinking that cumming inside of her would be a bad idea, though he wanted nothing more than to fill Sugu up completely and feel her climaxing around him.

"Sugu, I'm about to cum. Do you want me to pull-"

"No, Kazuto. I want to feel you inside me while you cum. Don't even think about pulling out. Besides, I know that you want to feel me cum around you, right? If you cum inside of me, I promise I'll have an even better surprise for you tomorrow. Now, Kirito, I want you to cum, hard, and fill me up completely."

That caused Kazuto's impending orgasm to explode, and he gave one final, hard thrust, with Suguha wrapping her legs even tighter around Kirito's back and at the same time pulling him in for a soul searing kiss as they came together, Sugu's greedy walls contracting and convulsing around Kazuto's cock, trying to milk him for all he was worth. After a few more seconds of Kirito pumping Suguha full of his seed, the flood died down and drifted away, leaving the two lovers exhausted yet satisfied at the same time. Kazuto could not bring himself to pull out of Sugu just yet, so he just lied there with his nose touching Suguha's, but Sugu had one more naughty idea in mind to try on Kirito before they succumbed to the need for sleep. Suguha gently took the back of Kazuto's head and nestled his face snugly in the wide valley between her large breasts, with Sugu smirking inwardly as she could hear a muffled groan and what sounded like the words marshmallow heaven come out of Kirito's mouth.

Kazuto then thought of the consequences of what could happen, especially the possibility that he very well could have made Suguha pregnant and he might lose Asuna as well. Kirito could not bring himself to care at the moment, though. Sugu pulled him up for one last, passionate kiss before she put his face back between her impressive cleavage. Kazuto was grateful for the pillowy softness of Suguha's fun bags as he began to drift off to a peaceful slumber, wondering what Sugu would have in store for him the following day.

**I hope you all enjoyed this! There will be a second chapter. Please review! T**


	2. Chapter 2: Convincing Asuna

**Chapter 2: Convincing Asuna**

**Hey everyone! I'm back with that second chapter just like I promised! There will be a third and final chapter as well, so please stay tuned for that! Enjoy this special treat before the ultimate ending in the third installment and please review!**

**XXX**

The sun was already somewhat in the sky by the time Kazuto had awoken the following morning. He opened his eyes to find his face still buried in Sugu's wide cleavage, and though Kirito hated to do so, he slowly began to sit up, only to find Suguha looking at him with a knowing smirk on her face. Before Kazuto could say anything Sugu pulled him in for a loving kiss, unintentionally putting Kirito's morning wood right inside her most sacred place. The two lovers groaned as they were joined again, but Suguha had something different in mind as Kazuto started to thrust into her.

"Now now, Kirito. You have to wait for your surprise tonight before anymore fun happens between us. Do you think you can wait that long?"

"I don't know. I want to fuck your brains out again so badly, it's driving me crazy. I don't think I can wait."

Kazuto laid Sugu down on the bed and got on top of her, causing Suguha to accidentally wrap her long, sexy legs tightly, secrurely and perfectly around Kirito's back, with the Swordsman making another slow, passionate fucking motion. Sugu bit her lip as she thrusted back against him and was tempted to just let Kazuto do her as he wanted, but she wanted to tease him this time as well, so when Kirito's next movement came she did not meet his harder thrust this time, making Kazuto look at her in confusion as she uncrossed her legs from around his back.

"Sugu, come on! How will this hard-on go away if I can't be inside of you?"

"You'll just have to find a way to hold it all in, Kirito. I promise, what I have planned will be worth the wait."

Suguha's tone made Kazuto even harder as he got up off of her, and it took all his willpower not to slam his long, hard and thick cock into Sugu's impressive bubble ass. Kirito watched in hunger as Suguha's curves bounced and jiggled in all the right places when she got up and began to get dressed, putting on the lingerie set that she had used during the previous evening. Sugu purposefully turned around to Kazuto as he was getting dressed, and she struck another pose for him, this time leaning over and sticking her considerable ass out for Kirito's viewing pleasure. Kazuto had just finished putting his clothes on and quickly went over to Suguha, finally giving her bubble butt a spank, causing Sugu to yelp in surprise and pleasure. Kirito then used one hand to grab Suguha's ass while the other took a handful of her large tits, making the brunette moan in satisfaction. Sugu then craned her neck and connected her lips to Kazuto's in an intense kiss while palming Kirito's prominent bulge in his pants, causing the Black Swordsman to grunt.

"Sugu, you better leave soon and get that surprise, because if you don't I'm going to slam you against the wall and do you right now."

"I want that just as much as you do, Kazuto, but just wait for a few hours and then I'll come back. I promise you won't regret waiting."

Suguha gave Kirito one last kiss before she walked out of Kazuto's room, her wide hips swaying with every step as she closed the door, giving Kirito one last glance at her incredible body. After going back to her room and throwing on a red long sleeved shirt to go along with black shorts, Sugu made her way downstairs and out the door, intending to pay Kazuto's original love Asuna a visit.

**XXX**

Suguha had arrived at Asuna's home and gave the doorbell a ring, patiently waiting for the Swordswoman to let her inside. After a few moments had passed Asuna came outside to find Kirito's cousin, Sugu, standing on the front porch. Asuna was surprised to see her but nevertheless greeted Suguha warmly.

"Hi Sugu! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing very well, Asuna. Thanks for asking. May I come in? There's something that I have to tell you."

"Sure! We can talk in my room. Follow me."

Suguha smirked inwardly at Asuna's suggestion as she followed the Lightning Flash upstairs to her bedroom. Asuna closed the door behind them and went over to her bed, sitting down and patting the space next to her for Sugu to sit in. Suguha sat down and turned to Asuna, who was now looking at her with an expectant face.

"What did you want to tell me, Sugu?"

"Well, Asuna, I don't know exactly how to say this, but Kazuto made love to me last night."

Asuna sat there in stunned silence for several moments, a mixture of sadness and fury written on her face. Suguha then continued on.

"Although, I kind of forced myself on him, and he said that he didn't want to hurt you or me in any way. He still loves you along with me, Asuna, and I came here to give you a proposition."

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?! You're the one to blame for this! I should kick you out of here right now!"

However, Asuna, for some reason could not bring herself to do it. Even though Kazuto and Sugu had hurt her deeply, Asuna did not want to hurt her love in retaliation. And, she was intrigued by this offer that Suguha was about to give to her.

"What's your proposition?"

_'Yes! My plan might actually work after all!'_

"Since we both love Kazuto, I thought that we could give him something he'll never forget, something that only the two of us can pull off. What I mean is, Asuna, I want you and I to give Kirito a threesome."

Sugu fidgeted with her shirt for a moment before brazenly lifting it up and over her head, revealing her red bra that barely contained her large breasts. Asuna began to blush furiously when Suguha then stood up and removed her dark shorts, with only her matching red lingerie thong and bra left on her person.

"Sugu, what?! I've never had sex with anyone before, not to mention I haven't even kissed a girl in my life!"

"Oh come on, Asuna. I know that you want to give Kazuto an ultimate viewing pleasure, and what better way than for us to make out and fuck each other right in front of him? We can also do something for Kirito that will blow his mind, literally!"

Asuna was still blushing and her face became even more red when Suguha leaned in to whisper in her ear about what the two of them could do to Kazuto's long, hard cock. Asuna was apprehensive at first, but she didn't resist when Sugu kissed her fully on the lips. After a few seconds passed by Asuna kissed back, the two girls then letting their tongues go at it in a battle for dominance of the others' mouth. Asuna and Suguha pulled away from each other for air, with Sugu giving Asuna a devilish smile. Suguha could see that Asuna was still unsure, so she came up with another idea.

"How about this, Asuna? I'll give you a demonstration of the pleasure that you and I could experience together right now, just the two of us. And, if you like it, we'll do more of the same in front of Kirito, plus we can give Kazuto's dick a double assault. Do you want me to continue with what I was doing to you, Asuna?"

Asuna was still not sure what she should do, but Sugu then cupped Asuna's chin in her hand and lifted her bowing head to face hers.

"Asuna, I promise that I'll make it unforgettable for the both of us right now and for all three of us later on tonight. I will be saving one thing for our romp with Kirito, but I would like to show you at least one of my ideas right now. I won't hurt you at all, and at any moment if you want me to stop, just tell me, all right?"

Asuna nodded in response, and Suguha smiled before she captured Asuna's lips in another hot kiss. As they made out Sugu attempted to lift Asuna's shirt off of her, but Asuna was not going to hesitate this time, so she lifted her arms and allowed the younger woman to remove her shirt, exposing the white bra that the brown-haired girl wore underneath. Asuna then stood up and took her pants off herself, with a matching white pair of underwear on underneath. Suguha stood up and reached around to unhook Asuna's bra strap, the Lightning Flash moaning as Sugu removed the bra and tossed it on the floor, moving in behind Asuna and kissing her neck. Asuna turned around and did the same thing that Suguha had just done to her, taking Sugu's red bra and throwing it aside. The two girls then removed their own undergarments, which were both soaked from their pussies both aching to have Kazuto inside them.

Suguha and Asuna looked at each others' naked bodies with intense longing. Sugu noticed that Asuna's breasts were smaller than hers, but they weren't that small either, about a C-cup. Not as large as Suguha's DD size tits, but the two of them combined would make for a formidable titfuck/blowjob combo on Kazuto's long, hard and thick cock. Both girls' cunts were cleanly shaven, without a hint of hair, but Kirito did not complain about that with Sugu and she highly doubted that he would say anything about Asuna's gleaming pussy either. Suguha and Asuna engaged in yet another tongue kiss, but this time their hands groped each other's bodies all over. Sugu took hold of one of Asuna's jugs and gave it a pinch, causing the older girl to yelp and moan at the same time. Suguha then did the same with Asuna's other breast, getting the same reaction from the Swordswoman.

Asuna intentionally laid back on her bed, her head resting against her big pillow as Sugu got on top of her and initiated another kiss. Suguha then kissed Asuna's exposed neck, getting another moan from the girl. Sugu kissed her way down and enveloped Asuna's left nipple in her mouth, making the brown haired girl grunt loudly. Suguha repeated the same action with Asuna's right tit, making her moan yet again. However, Sugu was aiming for a much bigger prize as she continued to kiss her way down to the gleaming jewel between Asuna's legs. Suguha kissed the outer edges of Asuna's pussy before delivering a slow, teasing lick along the brown-haired girl's slit, causing her to give Sugu a moan in distress. Suguha then began swirling her tongue around Asuna's clit but purposely avoided it except for a couple of swipes here and there. Sugu extended her tongue and licked the inside of Asuna's cunt, causing the older girl to throw her head back in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck! Suguha! Where did you learn to do this?!"

Sugu paused her devouring of Asuna's tasty pussy for a moment to respond to the Lightning Flash's question.

"I may love Kazuto, Asuna, but that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy the occasional romp with another girl or woman now and then. I wouldn't mind the two of us together anytime you or Kirito wants it. After all, it's been said there are times where only a woman knows how to make another woman feel, right?"

Asuna didn't have time to respond as she let out a cry of pleasure when Suguha attacked her center with enthusiasm, causing Asuna to wrap her sexy legs around Sugu's head. Suguha was somewhat annoyed by this, but the way that Asuna was practically grinding against her mouth and moaning her name definitely made up for it. Sugu then decided to finish Asuna off and convince her once and for all that a threesome with Kazuto would benefit the brown haired girl in more ways than one. Suguha began her final, fierce assault on Asuna's soaked cunt, the Lightning Flash screaming in pleasure as Sugu licked Asuna's clit and pulled at it with a hard kiss, making the older girl finally reach completion.

"Sugu! I'm gonna cum!"

Suguha's response to Asuna's statement was a series of even faster licks and kisses to Asuna's pussy, causing the brown haired girl to throw her head back and groan loudly as she came all over Sugu's mouth and face, the younger girl doing everything she could to clean up all of Asuna's nectar. Asuna saw white for a few moments until the flood finally stopped, her blurry vision slowly coming into focus. When she looked down Asuna noticed Suguha kissing her way back up until the two girls' mouths met in a sloppy, but slow and savory French kiss. Asuna tasted herself on Sugu and moaned at the sensation as they both pulled away from each other, with Suguha and Asuna eying the others' naked body in lust.

"So, Asuna, are you still opposed to a three way with you, me and Kazuto, or do you need more convincing?"

Asuna responded by initiating a kiss with Sugu, pressing her naked body against the younger woman, the two girls moaning as their breasts pressed up against one another. Suguha looked down and smirked as she pictured in her mind how Kirito would react with his big shaft nestled in between two pairs of soft, great tits. However, even though Suguha wanted nothing more than to continue this torrid session with her second lover, she knew that they would need their energy for what Sugu had planned later on that night, so she pulled away from Asuna, causing the older girl to moan in distress.

"Sugu, why did you stop? I wanted to keep this going."

"Asuna, we both have to keep our energy up for tonight. You do want to give Kazuto a good time, right?"

Asuna fidgeted with the hem of the shirt that she had just put on before she responded.

"Well, of course I want to give Kirito a great time, I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. But, if that's what you think is best, I'll do it, for Kazuto's sake."

Suguha smirked inwardly with satisfaction as her plan was almost complete. However, the hardest part was now over. Convincing Kirito would be a lot easier than Asuna, after all. What guy could resist a three way with two hot babes?

"That's great, Asuna! Now, let's get dressed and head back to Kazuto's room as soon as we make it back to my house. Also, make sure that you're completely naked just like I will be when Kirito sees us, all right? We should be in the middle of a kiss as well when he comes in."

Asuna blushed once more but nodded her head shyly, beginning to put the rest of her clothes back on. After the two girls were fully dressed, Sugu shared one more kiss with Asuna before the younger girl took the Lightning Flash by the hand and led her to Suguha's awaiting motorbike that was parked outside. Sugu climbed onto the bike and put her helmet on, handing an extra helmet to Asuna, who secured it on her head right away.

"You can hold onto me, Asuna."

Asuna quickly wrapped her arms around Suguha's waist as the younger girl sped off towards Kazuto's parents' home, the two girls anxious to give the Black Swordsman a night that he would never forget.

**"Well, that's it for Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please stay tuned for the final installment, Chapter 3, coming soon! Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Double The Fun

**Chapter 3: Double The Fun**

**Hey everyone! Here's the long-awaited third chapter of Forbidden Fruit! I know this story has been short and sweet so far, but I made up for it by making this installment as long as I could for all of you great fans out there! However, I will probably add on a short fourth chapter as a gift for all the fans of this story. Enjoy and please review!**

**XXX**

It was late afternoon when Suguha and Asuna had finally arrived outside Kazuto's home. Seeing that his motorbike was not there, the two girls immediately got off of Sugu's bike and made their way inside. Going right up to Kirito's room and leaving the door slightly ajar, Asuna and Suguha neatly positioned some candles around the bedroom and turned the lights down low. After all of that was accomplished, Sugu and Asuna undressed each other, the two female gamers stealing kisses from one another as each article of their clothing was thrown on the floor and left forgotten. When Asuna and Suguha were completely naked, they eyed each other's nude forms hungrily, but they decided to wait for Kazuto to return home before they had any real fun.

However, Suguha remembered an item that she had ordered a while back with her red lingerie set, and she whispered into Asuna's ear what it was, causing the Lightning Flash to blush madly but Asuna also had a small, naughty grin on her full lips. Sugu went to her room to retrieve the item, looking at it in her hands. It was a few long strands of rope that Suguha would use to tie Kirito's hands and feet up, the dark-haired girl smirking at both the rope in her delicate hands and her plan fully succeeding so far. Sugu quickly returned to Kazuto's room and sat down next to Asuna on Kirito's spacious, king-size bed. Thankful that Kazuto liked extra space because of what she had planned, Suguha and Asuna quickly tied and secured the rope to the four corners of the large bed, the two women smirking at their work. Asuna and Sugu then heard a motorbike come to a screeching halt outside, causing the two girls to share a quick kiss as they then sat down next to and facing each other on the bed. As they heard a door slam and footsteps coming up the stairs, Suguha and Asuna began a slow, savory French kiss just as Kirito walked into his room, his jaw dropping at the sight presented to him.

There, at the center of his bed, were his cousin Sugu and his fiancée Asuna, the two hottest girls he'd ever known completely naked and being in the middle of an intense kiss as they pressed their tits and cunts up against one another and looking at Kazuto in the corner of their eyes sultrily. After a few more seconds of kissing, Asuna and Suguha slowly broke away, making sure to keep eye contact with Kirito as a trail of saliva connected their plump lips together. The two women stood up simultaneously, the both of them striking erotic poses for their man as Kazuto became hard as a rock. Kirito right away started tearing his clothes off, the two girls chuckling slightly at Kazuto's eagerness. Sugu and Asuna immediately noticed the prominent bulge in Kirito's boxers and watched with hooded eyes as Kazuto threw his underwear off, revealing that hard, long and thick cock that both Asuna and Suguha were dying for.

"Sugu, Asuna, what is all this? I mean, you two look fucking awesome together, but how did this happen?"

Suguha and Asuna approached Kirito and stood on either side of him as Sugu explained how this erotic situation had come to be.

"Well, after you thoroughly screwed my brains out last night and nearly doing it again earlier today, I wanted to give you a reward, Kazuto. I know how much you love both Asuna and I, and I knew that you most likely couldn't make a choice between the two of us, so I went over to Asuna's place earlier today and convinced her to join in on the fun."

The Lightning Flash immediately nodded her head in acknowledgement and excitement at Suguha's explanation, causing the brown-haired girl's assets to bounce and jiggle mouth-wateringly in front of the Black Swordsman's hungry stare.

"I was actually furious about it at first, but after Sugu told me about her proposition and with her kindly taking the time to eat me out, I had no choice but to be a part of this."

Kirito groaned at the part of Suguha eating Asuna out, a drop of pre-cum leaking out the head of his dick as he imagined the possibility of seeing that in person. Both Asuna and Suguha moaned at seeing Kazuto's shaft leaking pre-cum, the two women licking their lips as Kirito spoke up again.

"I want to see Asuna being devoured in front of me. I want to see Asuna eating Suguha out while the both of you do a sixty-nine. I also want to fuck you both at least once each with your legs around my back each time, I want to get you from behind, Sugu, and I want to see you and Asuna scissoring each other as well. Finally, I want to see you tribbing each other with Asuna's legs around your back, Sugu."

Kazuto told them boldly, causing the two women's pussies to become soaked at what Kirito wanted them to do. Suguha and Asuna both gave Kazuto a naughty smirk at his orders.

"Oh we plan on doing all of the above, Kirito, but Asuna and I have a few other things planned that you didn't even think of that we know you'll like."

"Really?! What's that?"

In response, Suguha took Kazuto's right hand into her own while Asuna did the same with Kirito's left, the two women's jugs bouncing mouth-wateringly before the Black Swordsman's eyes as he was pulled over to his bed. Kazuto sat down and watched as Suguha and Asuna knelt down beside him in front of his towering prick. Not wanting to waste any time, Asuna began a slow, teasing lick on one side of Kirito's cock while Sugu did the same with the other. However, Kazuto's breath caught in his throat as Asuna and Suguha never stopped their movement, the two girls' tongues meeting at the top of Kirito's shaft in a sexy, open-mouthed kiss, all with Kazuto's cockhead right in the middle of it. Kirito threw his head back and groaned loudly at the incredible feeling as Suguha and Asuna repeated the same action, never taking their eyes off of Kazuto.

"Sugu, Asuna! Fuck! You two look so hot together! I can't believe this is happening!"

Suguha and Asuna smirked at each other naughtily, all the while never stopping their double blowjob on Kirito's big cock. For a while, the Swordsman was completely at the mercy of Asuna's and Sugu's incredible mouths as Asuna and Sugu's oral talents had Kazuto gripping his bed sheets tightly and constant grunts and groans coming from his mouth as the two girls blew him like experts, but as Kirito's head was tossed back once again Suguha and Asuna decided to take this combined blowjob up a notch. Asuna and Sugu winked at each other before they spontaneously stopped passing his huge cock back and forth but instead shifted positions slightly to face each other, placing their soft wet mouths on either side of Kazuto's massive prick and gluing their gorgeous, succulent lips to his veiny shaft. To the sound of Kirito's disbelieving growls of delight, Suguha and Asuna started sliding their suckling mouths up and down his length together, slobbering and lapping away at his aching hardness in flawless unison. Their fluid back and forth motions only slowed to a momentary stop at the end of each cock-worshipping pass, when the two gorgeous nymphs reached Kazuto's glans; at that point Asuna and Sugu pressed their beautiful faces together while their mouths joined in an obscenely erotic kiss around the groaning Swordsman's pre-cum soaked cock's head, while they sucked on his purple knob in unison.

"Aaah, oh fuck! S-Su-Sugu, oh my god! Asuna, holy shit! So fucking good! I can't believe how this feels right now! You two are, f-fuck, you are both so fucking awesome!"

Suguha and Asuna's lips joined once more for a sloppy, double-kiss at Kirito's cockhead before Sugu whispered something into Asuna's ear that Kazuto never even heard because of their combined blowjob, the Lightning Flash smiling naughtily at Suguha's idea. Kirito let out a displeased groan as Asuna and Sugu took their plump, full lips off of Kazuto's dick, but Kirito then watched in stunned silence as Suguha and Asuna hefted their tits on either side of his large shaft. Kazuto's eyes widened and he gripped his bed sheets tight as he saw the two hottest women in the world, at least in his opinion, take as much of their jugs as they could hold in their hands and squashed their racks tightly together on Kirito's long, thick cock, his length now trapped within the soft, pillowy confines of their combined cleavages. Asuna and Sugu gave each other a knowing smile before they started pumping their breasts up and down on their man's length. Their movements were at first slow and tortuous, enough to tease the beast that was Kazuto's cock but not to the point that he would have the urge to explode just yet. However, as Suguha and Asuna grew more comfortable and in sync their movements became faster and harder, causing Kirito to begin thrusting his hips back and forth into the girls' incredible and conjoined sets of tits, which made the mushroom-shaped head of his dick pop out. Without even thinking, Asuna and Sugu lowered their heads down in unison and gave the bulbous head of Kazuto's shaft a combined, loving kiss, their lips meeting at the tip.

"Fuck! I don't know how much more of this I can take! So wet, soft and warm!!"

"It's about to get even wetter, softer and warmer, Kazuto."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Just enjoy, Kirito."

Suguha and Asuna winked at Kazuto before their pace all of a sudden began to speed up greatly, causing Kirito to accidentally start thrusting his dick more forcefully into the best sets of breasts he'd ever seen. Kazuto was able to suppress his urge to cum somewhat until Asuna and Sugu's lips kept meeting in open-mouthed tongue kisses with Kirito's cock in between, all the while the two girls never stopped their intense double massage of Kazuto's shaft with the combined force of Suguha's DD jugs and Asuna's C-cup tits. While Kirito wanted this mind-numbing experience to last forever, Suguha and Asuna would have none of it, as their combined titfuck/blowjob sped up to an incredible, unending, furious pace, Asuna and Sugu intent on giving their man the ultimate, climatic finish. Suguha and Asuna pumped and fucked their jugs up, down and all around Kazuto's hard dick, their perfectly timed kisses when his cock's head appeared out of their squashed together breasts driving him mad with the urge to cum all over Asuna's and Sugu's beautiful faces. However, it was when Suguha and Asuna began perfectly timing their double smooches on Kirito's shaft with the up and down motions of Kazuto's dick through their conjoined sets of tits did Kirito finally reach his limit, unable to hold back the impending explosion any longer.

"FUCK! Asuna! Sugu! I'm gonna cum!"

Saying that only made Suguha and Asuna continue their torrid pace, the two girls now wanting to finish Kazuto off as soon as possible. Right after yet another perfect kiss shared between Asuna and Sugu with Kirito's cock right in the middle did the Swordsman feel his orgasm explode, a geyser of cum dousing Suguha's and Asuna's pretty faces. Kazuto groaned loudly as his climax began to reach its end, a few more spurts landing on Asuna and Sugu's impressive tits before his orgasm finally stopped, the Swordsman breathing heavily as he'd just gone through one of the best experiences of his young life. However, Kazuto was treated to another stimulation, this time visually, when he looked down and saw, to his utter amazement and delight, Suguha and Asuna cleaning up their breasts and faces with kisses on each others' bodies and mouths, Kirito's shaft becoming rock hard once more as he saw Asuna initiate a cum-swapping kiss with Sugu.

"That, I have no idea how to explain what you two just did to me. That was fucking incredible."

Suguha and Asuna placed another combined kiss on Kazuto's dick's head in thanks for his praise. The two women saw Kirito's cock getting hard once again, tempting them to start another titfuck on their man's long pole, but Asuna and Sugu had different plans in mind. Kazuto groaned in disappointment as his big dick was removed from the snug and very soft confines of Suguha's and Asuna's combined sets of jugs. The two women shared one more tongue kiss with each other before they got on the bed on either side of Kirito, wondering what they were up to.

"Lie down, Kazuto."

The Swordsman did as instructed, lying on his back with his legs outstretched, his cock standing up proudly. However, Suguha then quickly secured Kirito's hands to the headboard with rope while Asuna did the same with his legs, the gamer now being completely at the mercy of his two girlfriends.

"Why am I tied up? Not that I'm complaining, but I want to touch and fuck you both so badly."

"We know, and you will, Kazuto. However, the two of us want to show you a few things that will make you want to fuck us even harder."

Kirito grunted at that statement as he watched helplessly while Asuna lied down next to and across from him with her legs fully spread. Sugu then got into a comfortable position lying prone with her long legs and big ass almost right in the Black Swordsman's face as she placed her full, plump lips right in front of and mere inches away from Asuna's hairless, pink flower.

"You said that you wanted to see me devouring Asuna, right Kazuto?"

"Yeah! I can't wait!"

"I'll make her cum so hard she'll be squirting, Kirito. Just watch and enjoy."

Suguha gave Kazuto a wink before turning back and plunging her tongue right into Asuna's cunt, not giving the Lightning Flash any time to prepare as she was suddenly hit with an immediate overload of pleasure.

"Suguha! Oh fuck! Even better than a few hours ago!"

Sugu snickered to herself as she continued to devour her friend/lover's delicious pussy, Asuna's head thrown back on her pillow as she grunted and moaned while raking her delicate hands through Suguha's dark tresses. Kirito struggled against his restraints but could not break free, the bonds just being too strong. As Sugu kissed, licked and sucked all around the swordswoman's flower the younger woman decided to pick up the pace as she inserted a finger into the Lightning Flash's cunt all the while never stopping her intense sucking and devouring of the brown-haired girl's pussy. Asuna then made the mistake of looking down at Suguha's lust-filled eyes that were staring right back at her, almost as if daring the swordswoman to squirt her cum all over Sugu's face. Suguha then decided to finish Asuna off, the dark-haired girl anxious to scissor and trib the Lightning Flash right in front of their man's watching eyes. Sugu inserted another finger into Asuna's dripping wet flower as she frenched the older girl's cunt while pulling at the brown-haired woman's clit with a hard, suckling kiss, the swordswoman finally reaching completion.

"Suguha! Fuck! I'm cumming!"

Asuna's legs went around Sugu's head as her eyes saw white, the delicious nectar flowing out and squirting all over Suguha's face. The black-haired girl licked, sucked and kissed until she had devoured almost every last drop save for a few wet spots near her mouth. Sugu and Asuna got on their knees with their breasts pushed together and shared a french kiss with Asuna's juices mixed in, the swordswoman moaning as she tasted herself on Suguha's mouth. Kazuto groaned loudly at seeing that awesome display, wanting nothing more than to break free of his confines and fuck Sugu's brains out as a reward for munching on Asuna's pussy, the Black Swordsman also wanting to fuck his future wife for the first time and claim her as his own. Asuna and Suguha had other ideas in mind for the moment as they both got into a sitting position across from each other. Asuna's face heated up and she was blushing as she noticed what she was about to take part in with Sugu.

"Cross your legs with mine, Asuna. Put one of your legs over my own and I'll do the same with the other. Make sure to angle your pussy with mine to increase the slide, friction and most of all the pleasure of this experience."

"B-but, Suguha, I've never done this before. Are you sure that I-"

Sugu interrupted Asuna with a deep kiss, not giving her girlfriend anymore time to protest. The Lightning Flash then did as instructed, lifting her right leg over Suguha's left while Sugu did the exact opposite, causing their glistening cunts to connect, making both girls moan loudly at the intimate contact. Suguha made a slow, torturous thrust upward while Asuna instinctually grooved her hips downward, the two hot babes finding a rhythm in their passionate dance. Kirito wished he could do something about his current state but then forgot all about it as he watched Sugu connect her tongue with Asuna's in an incredible french kiss while Kazuto's prick leaked out pre-cum when he saw Asuna and Sugu increase their pace, the two of them grooving up and down in perfect, pussy-to-pussy fucking that was driving Kirito insane with lust. Suguha began making circular motions with her wide hips instead of going up and down in order to keep her flower always connected to Asuna's, their pussies soaked beyond all measure as they sped up for what they knew would be a mind-blowing, awesome finale.

"Asuna! Sugu! You two are so fucking great! I can't believe what I'm watching! I think I might cum just from seeing this!"

Suguha and Asuna turned their attention over to Kazuto while they never stopped their intense fucking, the two women now mixing it up with both up and down and circular motions, their jugs bouncing mouth-wateringly with each movement.

"If you cum before us, Kirito, you will not be able to fuck us at all while you'll be forced to watch us eat and fuck each other all night long. Think you can cum after us, Kazuto?"

"I'm going to have to now! You two are so fucking naughty yet incredibly awesome at the same moment!"

Asuna and Sugu smirked while they continued their grooving, sliding and scissoring, their movements now completely in sync and quicker than ever before. Suguha and Asuna took hold of each other's breasts as they raced to the finish, the wet smacking sounds of their hips and pussies colliding drowning everything else out around them.

"Are you, going to cum, Asuna?"

Suguha said through bated breath and gritted teeth, her threshold nearly being reached but she did her best to hold back so that she could cum together with her lover.

"Yes! I feel like I'm going to explode! So fucking good!"

Sugu leaned in and whispered into Asuna's ear while taking the chance to lick and bite the older girl's earlobe in the process.

"I want to cum with you, Asuna, so do your best to hold it in, all right?"

"I'll try! I don't know if I can!"

"If you cum with me, Asuna dear, I'll ride and trib you so hard that you'll be begging me to stop. Do you want that?"

Asuna nodded her head emphatically all the while trying to fight off the urge to cum, but Suguha was nearing her peak as well, so she made a few more quick, furious circular motions with her hips that Asuna matched in stride, their awesome sets of tits smashing together as their lips joined in a perfectly timed kiss when they reached nirvana. Their cum, squirting out in all directions, landed on their mashed together jugs, with some landing on their faces and even the bed. Kirito watched in awe as his two favorite women in the world shared a truly great moment right in front of his feasting eyes, the swordsman unable to believe that he was this lucky to witness something as unbelievable as this.

"You two are so fucking incredible! I can't wait to see what happens next!"

Asuna and Sugu were coming down from their orgasmic highs, their chests and sizable breasts heaving with their soaked to the brim pussies still connected. Suguha and Asuna looked at each other and smiled in exquisite pleasure before their lips joined in another sexy, slow and savory french kiss, looking at Kazuto with smoldering gazes out of the corners of their eyes, making the swordsman wish that his cock was in the middle. Asuna groaned in frustration as Sugu made one more thrust against her before unlocking her legs and leaving their scissoring position. However, Suguha was not finished with Asuna yet, as the Lightning Flash would soon find out. The brown-haired girl watched as Sugu took a large, white pillow and quickly set it down to Asuna's left, Suguha intent on both herself and her lover being parallel to Kirito for what she was about to do to Asuna.

"Lie your head down on that pillow, Asuna. Legs spread."

The older girl did as ordered and put the back of her head against the big, comfortable pillow, keeping her legs open and her gleaming pussy visible to both of her lovers. Suguha got into a kneeling position between Asuna's legs and eyed the Lightning Flash's flower hungrily, but the black-haired girl already knew what she wanted to do next. With her big tits bouncing slightly Sugu lied down on top of Asuna, their faces now mere noses apart. Suguha and Asuna were eye to eye, as intimate as two lovers could be, though Sugu kept her soaked cunt just barely above Asuna's flower, wanting to make sure the older girl could handle what she was about to do to her.

"Asuna, are you ready for this?"

The swordswoman nodded her head enthusiastically, eager to try the missionary position for the first time in her life. Suguha chuckled at Asuna's excitement and eagerness, but she still had to give her older lover a warning about what was going to transpire. Sugu leaned over to Asuna's ear and whispered very low so that Kazuto could not hear.

"I'm very glad that you want to do this with me, Asuna, but there's something you should know. Once I start fucking you, I won't be able to stop. And, even though I'll start out slow since it's your first time, after the first couple of thrusts I'm going to speed up and, for lack of a better term, fuck your brains out. If you don't want to do this, it's your last chance."

A competitive fire lit up Asuna's eyes, the brown-haired girl now being more determined than ever to go through with this.

"No, I am not backing down! I'll match you move for move and thrust for thrust! Screw me with everything you have, Suguha! I can't wait!"

Asuna wrapped her long legs around her younger lover's smooth back, and Sugu was surprised only for a moment before she gave Asuna a loving kiss and lowered her already well-fucked pussy from the previous night onto Asuna's virgin cunt, the two girls moaning at being joined once more. Suguha made a very slow, deliberate thrust against the Lightning Flash's wet honeypot, Asuna's head going back even deeper onto her pillow as she grunted at the contact. Sugu continued her long, slow and torturous thrusts while she kissed and nipped at Asuna's exposed neck, leaving a small but noticeable hickey as she kissed her way down to the medium-sized valley between Asuna's breasts. Suguha looked up at Asuna with lust-filled eyes before she claimed her older lover's right tit into her mouth, causing the swordswoman to moan in pleasure. Sugu then did the same with Asuna's left breast, making sure to worship both of them before kissing her way back up to the brown-haired girl's succulent mouth once more. As Suguha initiated another intense tongue kiss with Asuna the black-haired girl's movements slowly but surely began to speed up, Asuna locking her slender arms around Sugu's neck. Kirito couldn't take his eyes off the amazing, erotic display taking place before him. He watched as Suguha and Asuna did everything that he'd wanted so far exactly to the letter, the Black Swordsman watching every thrust and hearing every groan like music to his ears. The ultimate fantasy of seeing the two loves of his life fuck each other was finally coming true, and he loved every second of it.

"That's right, Sugu! Fuck Asuna and make her ours forever!"

Suguha turned and smirked at Kazuto, deciding to say something through her and Asuna's combined groans and moans that would make Kirito want her even more.

"Kazuto, if you don't copy what I'm doing to Asuna right now, we'll both leave you tied up until morning, unable to fuck either of us. I'll take Asuna to my room and continue the fun there, without you."

"Sugu! You better be kidding around! Just for that, I'm going to screw Asuna out of her mind, then I'll fuck you so hard both from behind and in front that your brains will be turned into pudding."

"I can't wait Kirito."

Suguha looked at the swordsman's long, thick cock through hooded eyes, licking her tumid lips with Kazuto wanting to have those perfect lips wrapped around his dick. Sugu turned back to Asuna and sped up her thrusts, the bed starting to creak in protest. Asuna would not be left behind, so when Suguha made her next downward thrust the Lightning Flash matched it with an upward thrust of her own, the two girls moaning and groaning as their pussies became even more tightly connected. Asuna's urge to cum was growing more prominent, her upward thrusts becoming perfectly timed with Sugu's downward ones as the two girls shared another kiss. Suguha leaned into Asuna's ear once more and whispered all the while biting her earlobe for good measure.

"Ready to give Kirito a finale that he'll never forget?"

"Yes, let's do it!"

Sugu's thrusts sped up to a frenetic and furious pace, Asuna matching her younger lover with every stride, the two of them fucking their pussies so closely together in such a way that the friction became unbelievable. Suguha then made fast, circular motions with her pussy and hips to finish both herself and the amazing girl beneath her off, Asuna wrapping her legs tightly and securely around Sugu's back as they came hard simultaneously. Suguha and Asuna saw white as their nectar mixed together on their cunts, the beautiful girls moaning at the incredible and very intimate feeling. Sugu made a few more slow, deliberate thrusts against Asuna's slick flower as the Lightning Flash kept her legs locked around Suguha's back, with the dark-haired girl kissing Asuna's neck before their lips joined in another kiss as they made one last, combined movement against one another before Asuna begrudgingly unlocked her legs from around Sugu's very smooth back. Suguha got up off of the older girl beneath her but was not finished with the brown-haired girl just yet.

"Sit on my face, Asuna."

Asuna did as ordered without question and threw one leg on either side of Sugu as the two lovers got into a sixty-nine position. Kazuto watched in stunned silence and lust as his two loves began to devour each other in nearly perfect synchronization. Suguha licked, kissed, frenched, sucked and pulled at Asuna's delicious flower with Asuna doing the same, devouring each other's delectable pussies in a filthy display of both their love for each other and their man. Asuna suddenly pulled at Sugu's clit with a hard kiss, the younger girl letting out a grunt against her older lover's cunt. Suguha returned the favor and sucked hard on Asuna's tasty flower, causing the Lightning Flash to throw her head back in ecstasy as she came all over Sugu's face. Suguha lapped up as much of the delicious nectar as possible before Asuna removed her pussy from Sugu's face as the two girls turned in a sitting position to face each other. With their mouths full of each other's juices, Suguha and Asuna looked at Kirito in lust before they initiated a dirty, sloppy yet very satisfying french kiss, their nectar being swapped back and forth by their long tongues. This went on for about a minute or two until all of the girls' combined juices were gone. Sugu stole one more regular kiss from Asuna before they looked at each other and then at Kazuto's even longer, harder cock knowingly.

"Should we release him, Asuna?"

"Hmm, I think so. I've always wanted Kirito to make love to me, and I want that more than anything right now."

"Okay, Asuna. You asked for it. Just remember, my brains were fucked last night, and yours will be turned into pudding tonight."

"I'm ready, Sugu."

Suguha smirked in satisfaction, eager to see how much of Kazuto's dick Asuna could handle. Kirito's two lovers then broke him free of his bonds, the Black Swordsman ready and very anxious to fuck. Sugu laid back and spread her legs wide open, inviting a full view of her soaked, ready to be fucked pussy as she tempted Kirito to do her first. Kazuto wanted nothing more than to get in between Suguha's legs and fuck her into the mattress as he'd been wanting to do since last night, but he already promised to be with Asuna first, so he got on top of his future wife instead. Sugu realized how much Kirito loved the both of them and was not hurt by Kazuto's decision in the slightest, knowing that he wanted her just as much as Asuna. Kirito got in between Asuna's open legs, his thick shaft mere inches from the Lightning Flash's wet cunt. Kazuto looked Asuna right in the eyes while Suguha crawled up to the older girl's right side, intent on giving Asuna encouragement and kisses while being fucked by Kirito.

"Are you ready, Asuna? I know this will probably hurt, but I want you so badly."

Asuna pulled Kazuto in for a loving kiss, their hearts beating fast as they realized they were about to become one for the first time.

"I'm ready, Kirito. I love you."

"I love you too, Asuna."

Kazuto wasted no time and sheathed himself inside her, Asuna moaning in pain as her barrier was now broken.

"Asuna, are you okay?! I never meant to hurt you! I'll pull-"

"No! Don't you dare pull out, Kirito! I said that I'm ready, and I meant every word! Now take me and fuck me, Kazuto!"

To emphasize her point, Asuna wrapped her legs around Kirito's back and pulled him in for a kiss, all of Kazuto's previous restrictions now gone as he began to make love to Asuna. The swordsman's pace was slow at first as he wanted to take his time with his fiancée since it was her first time being penetrated, though after a few minutes of this Asuna began to grow impatient and voiced her mild displeasure with her love.

"Kirito, what did I just tell you? You're going too slow! Come on and fuck me hard already!"

Kazuto did as instructed and began to slam himself deep, fast and hard into Asuna, the bed creaking and groaning under the intense fucking of the two lovers. Asuna grunted and moaned in pleasure but was silenced by a kiss from Sugu, the dark-haired girl intent on being a part of Kirito and Asuna's first time. Kazuto sped up his thrusts and leaned down to capture first Asuna's right breast then her left in his mouth, the brown-haired girl throwing her head back in pleasure. Kirito took his chance to kiss Asuna's neck while Suguha did the same, Asuna groaning as her two lovers attacked her exposed neck. The combined pleasure became too much for Asuna and her walls contracted around Kazuto's cock, causing him to grunt as he unloaded into his future wife's pussy for the first time. Asuna tightened her legs around Kirito's back and pulled him in for a kiss as their combined orgasms began to stop. After making sure he was fully spent before leaving the warm and very tight confines of Asuna's honeypot, the Black Swordsman slowly pulled his still hard length out of his fiancée's soaked flower with his cock being coated in both his seed and Asuna's nectar.

However, as soon as Kazuto had pulled out and Asuna had unwrapped her legs from behind his back Sugu and Asuna both got down and enveloped Kirito's shaft in a sloppy, wet and loving double-kiss. The two girls were intent on lapping up every last drop of both Kazuto's remaining cum and Asuna's nectar. Kirito grunted and groaned as his two lovers placed licks and kisses all around his dick until it was completely dry. Suguha and Asuna shared a cum and nectar-swapping kiss right in front of Kazuto's face, the swordsman almost cumming yet again at seeing that kind of tantalizing sight. Sugu then put her face down on the same pillow that Asuna's head had just rested on moments prior during the two girls' furious tribbing session. Suguha's large breasts were pressed against the bedsheets and her impressive, spankable ass was high in the air, the dark-haired girl wiggling it for Kirito's visual enjoyment. Sugu peeked behind her at Kazuto with a smoldering look in her green orbs.

"Didn't you say that you wanted to get me from behind, Kirito?"

Suguha asked him sultrily. Kazuto could only nod in response, his mind too focused on the reality that he was about to be sandwiched in between those inviting, soft and perfect cheeks.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Kazuto? I thought you've been wanting to fuck me since last night?"

"I want to fuck you so badly, Sugu."

"Then I don't want you to hold back at all, Kirito. I want you to fuck my ass as hard and as deep as you can. I want to hear your balls slapping against my cheeks, and I want you to take handfuls of my big tits as you pull me back into you. After all, I've made you wait long enough, so as your reward, Kazuto, you can spank me however many times you want and, after you're finished destroying my ass, I want you to fuck and make love to me with my legs wrapped tightly around your back. You want that most of all, right?"

"Yes! More than anything! I wish I could have your legs around my back all day and all night, Sugu! I want to fuck you every night for the rest of my life!"

"Oh you'll get your wish, Kirito. Both Asuna and I will be at your disposal whenever and wherever you want us, isn't that right, Asuna?"

Suguha winked at her other love, causing the Lightning Flash to nod her head furiously and her medium-sized breasts to jiggle up and down to Kazuto's hungry gaze.

"You got it, Sugu! You and I will have sex with Kirito whenever he needs or wants it! I can't wait to have him back inside of me again!"

Sugu was getting impatient with Kirito as he was still staring at Asuna's tits with lust in his eyes, causing Suguha to clear her throat and Kazuto's attention was redirected to her shapely behind.

"Kirito! Your cock, my ass! Do you need anymore than that, or should I push my butt back against your dick? You better choose now!"

Kazuto hesitated no longer and rammed his ten inch shaft into Sugu's inviting behind, the dark-haired girl letting out a scream as her virgin ass was penetrated for the first time, though the rest of her scream was muted by a sudden kiss from Asuna.

"Are you okay, Suguha?"

Asuna pulled back and Sugu finally responded through bated breath.

"I'm fine, Kirito. What did I tell you? From now on, don't stop fucking me until you cum, then if you want you can pull out and cum wherever you like. Now keep fucking me, Kazuto!"

The Black Swordsman had no further need for an invitation and began to fuck Suguha's ass fast and hard. Kirito's balls impacted Sugu's big ass cheeks at a rapid pace, the wet slapping sounds of flesh smacking against flesh echoing across the room. Kazuto watched in fascination as Suguha's bubble butt jiggled to and fro with every impact of his hips against her milky, large ass. Kirito brought his right hand down and gave Sugu's left butt cheek a hard slap, causing Suguha to yelp before she looked over her shoulder at Kazuto in lust. Kirito did the same with Sugu's right cheek all the while never stopping his intense, hard fucking of Suguha's unbelievable and very tight ass. Kazuto grunted when Sugu met his savage forward thrusts with her own forceful backward ones, driving the swordsman even deeper into her heavenly and heart-shaped derrière.

"Fuck! Your ass is so tight, Sugu! It's like a warm sheath! I can't get enough!"

"Neither can I, Kirito! Your cock feels so awesome getting me from behind! I hope you plan on fucking my ass at least once per day, and my pussy twice in the same day. No problems with that, right Kazuto darling?"

"No problem at all, Sugu! I can't stop fucking you! I want to screw you and Asuna and knock you both up! So fucking good!"

Asuna's heart warmed at the part of Kirito wanting to have children with them and the same could be said for Suguha even with a ten inch shaft ramming her ass down into the mattress and her lovely face pressed into the pillow. After another ten minutes of this Kazuto's eyes widened when Sugu came up with a nasty idea and used her anal walls to massage his dick everytime he bottomed out inside her large ass, causing the swordsman's urge to climax to come upon him in a flash.

"Sugu! I'm gonna cum! I want to explode all the way inside your ass! Do you mind?"

"Do it, Kirito! Fill me up completely! I can't wait to have your delicious cum decorating my ass!"

That caused Kazuto's orgasm to finally release, and he gave one last thrust to push his cock all the way inside Suguha's incredible, soft bubble butt. Kirito grunted and groaned as he came, hard, shooting blasts of white hot fire into Sugu's perfect ass. Suguha moaned as she felt wads of semen going all over in the walls of her shapely behind, triggering her own urge to cum with the dark-haired girl's eyes rolling into the back of her head. Kazuto and Sugu began to come down from their orgasmic highs as the Black Swordsman kept his dick lodged inside Suguha's heart-shaped behind as she made sure to milk him for all he was worth. Kirito then unfortunately began to remove his cock from Sugu's buttery bowls, Kazuto groaning as Suguha wiggled and squeezed her ass cheeks together on Kirito's shaft one more time before it finally left Sugu's awesome, amazingly tight behind. Suguha knew that her ass would most likely be very sore in the morning, but she did not care as she turned over with the back of her head now against the pillow. Kazuto watched as Sugu spread her legs wide open, inviting Kirito to return to her most sacred place.

The Swordsman watched in awe as Suguha put one of her fingers into her mouth and soaked it in her saliva. Then, while looking straight into Kirito's lust-filled eyes she took her wet finger and dipped it into her pussy, massaging her clit and mixing together her nectar and spit. Sugu continued to masturbate her wet cunt until Kazuto could take it no longer and got between Suguha's very sexy legs, the swordsman aiming his cock right at the center of Sugu's honeypot. Suguha halted masturbating her pussy and took Kirito's cock into her soft, delicate hand, guiding his shaft into her warm, wet hole. Kazuto and Sugu groaned as they were joined once more, the two lovers marveling at how it seemed as if their bodies molded to and were made for each other. Kirito grunted at how Suguha's pussy contracted and massaged his shaft and Sugu moaned at how much Kazuto filled her up, the tip of his cock nudging her cervix. Kirito could not wait any longer, as he'd been denied the feeling of Suguha's incredibly awesome cunt around his shaft for almost a full day, so he brought his dick back so that only the head remained inside Sugu's flower then slammed right back in, almost punching right through Suguha's cervix and into her womb.

"OH FUCK! Kazuto! You're so deep inside me! Even more than last night!"

"I know, Sugu! It's so good! I want to fuck you so hard that there will be an imprint of you on the mattress, but I also want to make love to you too! What do you think I should do?"

"We can make love tomorrow, Kirito, because I have one more small surprise for you that I think you'll like. However, right now I want you to fuck me hard, fast and deep. I hope that I'll have some trouble walking tomorrow."

"Oh you will, Sugu, once I'm finished!"

"I'd like to see you try, Kazuto."

Suguha said that mischievously with a sultry glint in her eye, challenging Kirito to see how hard he could really screw her. Kazuto began thrusting and slamming his cock as hard and quick as he could into Sugu's wet, slippery pussy, the Black Swordsman grunting and groaning as Suguha wrapped her legs tightly, securely and perfectly around Kirito's back, pulling him even deeper inside of her. The bed creaked and groaned under Kazuto's incessant thrusts as he did his best to pound Sugu into the mattress for making him wait a full day to have sex with her, but Suguha was ever the competitive lover, so when Kirito thrusted down hard Sugu thrusted up at the perfect moment to match him, making Kazuto grunt loudly as Suguha's slick, velvety walls caressed and massaged every inch of his long, hard shaft.

"Sugu! Fuck! I don't know how much longer I can hold on! I wish this could last forever! I love you and Asuna so much!"

Suguha's heart warmed at hearing Kirito say those words about her and Asuna, making Sugu wrap her arms around Kazuto's neck and pull him down for a loving kiss while the swordsman never stopped the intense, back and forth motions of his cock and hips that seemed like blurs.

"I love you very much as well, Kirito. Now, ready for our finale?"

"What do you mean?"

Suguha all of a sudden flipped them over so that she was now on top and began to move her hips fast and hard as she rode Kazuto like a cowgirl. Kirito groaned as Sugu's wet, slick pussy devoured every inch of his thick cock, the Black Swordsman admiring the awesome view from below of Suguha's large breasts jiggling and bouncing with every movement of her wide hips. However, Kazuto wanted to cum inside Sugu with her legs around him, so he then flipped them over in return, causing Suguha to let out a surprised yelp as Kirito re-doubled his fast, hard and impossibly deep thrusts. Sugu made sure that her arms were locked around Kazuto's neck and that her long legs were wrapped firmly and perfectly around Kirito's back, never letting him pull out more than two or three inches per thrust. The sounds of hard flesh slapping against soft, wet flesh echoed around the bedroom as Suguha kept meeting Kazuto's savage, downward thrusts with her own upward ones, pulling Kirito in for kisses every so often. Asuna watched this whole display through hooded eyes as her right hand mindlessly wandered to her soaked cunt, beginning to masturbate to the incredible session taking place right in front of her eyes. Sugu looked over at Asuna and winked when she saw the Lightning Flash masturbating, the black-haired girl licking her lips as she wanted to get Asuna off herself, though Suguha re-focused on Kazuto as his thrusts got faster, his climax rushing up before him in one of the best orgasms of his life.

"I'm gonna cum, Sugu! I want to fill you to the brim!"

"There's nothing I'd like better, Kirito. Fill me with your baby batter!"

That made Kazuto give one last, impossibly deep thrust before he came, hard, the semen rocketing up his shaft and into Suguha's womb. Sugu's eyes saw nothing but white as her own climax was triggered, making her pussy squeeze and massage Kirito's dick to coax even more sperm out of him. Kazuto grunted and groaned as a few more blasts of cum shot into Suguha's flower before the flow began to finally slow down. Kirito's cock was buried to the hilt inside of Sugu's pussy with her long, great legs not letting him out at all. Suguha smirked at Kazuto with him smiling back at her before she pulled him in for a soul-searing, devouring kiss. Kirito unfortunately felt Sugu's incredible legs unlocking from his strong back as he began to pull out, his shaft coated in both his cum and Suguha's nectar. As soon as his cock was fully out Kazuto's face fell into the wide valley between Sugu's big and very soft tits.

Then he rolled off to Suguha's left in complete exhaustion as his breathing was heavy at first before it finally slowed down. As Kirito began to recover he felt something warm, wet, hot and tight around his shaft. Looking down he saw Asuna and Sugu licking his dick clean of both Suguha's juices and his own cum, causing Kazuto to grunt and groan once more. After they were finished Sugu and Asuna shared one more cum and nectar swapping french kiss before Sugu lied down next to Kirito on his right while Asuna did the same on his left. Kazuto pulled them both in close to him, kissing them on the mouth once each.

"I hope to fall asleep like this every night for the rest of my life."

"We feel the same way, Kirito."

However, as Kazuto drifted off to his slumber in complete satisfaction from the night's very intense and heated events, Suguha and Asuna nodded and winked to each other before they both put their heads on Kirito's chest and began to fall asleep.

**I hope that all of you liked this very long chapter! I'm sorry about the long wait, but I wanted to make this chapter very big to make up for the hiatus. There will be one more chapter to this story as a special treat for all of you awesome readers, so stay tuned for that! Please leave a review, and I'll see you all in the final chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Forever Yours

**Chapter 4: Forever Yours**

**Hey everyone! Welcome to what is definitely going to be the final chapter of Forbidden Fruit! I hate to see this story come to an end, but this chapter contains a few extra special treats for you awesome fans to send this story off! And right on time for Valentine's Day too! Hope you all enjoy this last installment and please review!**

**XXX**

The sun's rays shone in the early morning sky as daybreak approached towards the home of Kazuto Kirigaya. The curtains were still drawn and the Black Swordsman continued to sleep in until around 9:00 AM when he finally awoke. When his eyes opened the first thing he noticed was that the two loves of his life, Suguha and Asuna, were not in his bed with him. As Kirito sat up and stretched the swordsman had a severe case of morning wood and he could smell something very mouth-watering coming from downstairs. Knowing that his parents would most likely be out of town since it was the weekend Kazuto decided to stay naked and made his way down the steps, eager to see what was being prepared.

**XXX**

Kirito rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw his future wife Asuna in nothing but a pink apron which barely covered her nice ass. Kazuto could also see the sides of her considerable breasts exposed from the apron being open on either side, taking Kirito's hardness up a notch. Asuna hummed some nameless tune to herself while she prepared a hardy breakfast that consisted of scrambled eggs, home fries, bacon and toast with butter and jelly. As the Lightning Flash stirred the eggs within the pot a pair of arms materialized around her waist and something long, hard and thick pressed firmly against her apron-covered derrière.

"Good morning, Asuna."

"Good morning, Kirito honey! How are you?"

"Fine, but woke up with some bad morning wood."

Asuna tilted her head back when Kazuto kissed her neck, giving him more access as he lifted her apron up and over Asuna's head, tossing it to the side. The swordsman then began to slowly but forcefully grind his erect cock against Asuna's firm behind, the brown-haired girl unintentionally thrusting back against him.

"Kazuto, I have to finish breakfast."

"I don't know if I can hold back that long, Asuna."

The Lightning Flash tilted her head back to meet Kirito's lips in a kiss, Kazuto groaning as Asuna grounded her firm, shapely butt against his long, thick shaft. The brown-haired woman moaned when Kirito's dick went into her wet pussy from behind, the two lovers grunting in unison as they were joined once more.

"Kazuto, I want you to do me fast and hard so we can eat. Aren't you starving?"

"Yes, but I'm also hungry for you and Sugu."

Asuna blushed at that statement and then yelped when Kirito gave her right ass cheek a sharp slap, a red handprint appearing soon after.

"Ouch! Kazuto! What was that for?!"

"Punishment for being too fucking sexy."

"Oh, well in that case."

Kirito for good measure gave a spank to Asuna's other cheek before his thrusts became more forceful and incessant, the Black Swordsman groaning when Asuna met his quick, forceful thrusts with her own naughty, perfectly timed backward ones, making Kazuto groan when he was fully devoured by Asuna's wet, slick pussy. Kirito reached around to grab a handful of Asuna's medium-sized but very soft tits, the Lightning Flash moaning at her fiancée's strong hands fondling and caressing her breasts as her climax began to reach its boiling point.

"Kazuto, I think I'm going to cum!"

"I can't hold back either, Asuna! You're so wet and tight!"

Asuna threw her head back as she came hard all over Kirito's cock, the Swordsman holding back for one more deep, powerful thrust as he buried himself inside his future wife to the hilt before his seed erupted into her womb. Kazuto and Asuna shared one last kiss before Kirito reluctantly pulled his dick out from Asuna's cum-filled jewel. The Black Swordsman groaned as his shaft fully left his future wife's inviting cunt, his thick cock all coated in both his cum and Asuna's sweet, delicious nectar. The brown-haired girl immediately dropped all the way down to her knees and took Kazuto's shaft into her pouty mouth, the Lightning Flash making sure that all of her love's dick was cleaned of both Kirito's cum and her own juices. Asuna placed one more kiss on the head of Kazuto's cock, which made him groan before Asuna got up to finish making their breakfast. Both lovers decided to stay naked for the time being as the brown-haired woman put their servings of food on plates and brought their breakfast over to the table, Kirito watching hungrily as Asuna's tits and butt cheeks jiggled enticingly to and fro.

"So where's Sugu?"

"She already had some food and went down to the laundry room. She told me that she has a surprise for you, Kazuto."

Kirito wolfed down the rest of his food upon hearing that and kissed Asuna once more on the lips, promising to fuck her at least once more today before heading downstairs. Asuna watched him leave with a knowing smile on her face, anxious for Kazuto to do her later on.

**XXX**

Kirito made it to the bottom of the steps and cornered a right to enter the laundry room, eager to see what Suguha had in store for him. Kazuto walked into the room and his jaw almost dropped as he took in the very titillating sight of Sugu sitting on the washing machine with her legs spread, giving Kirito a full view of her open, gleaming pussy. Kazuto's cock became rigid within moments as he watched Suguha begin to masturbate her flower with her right hand while the left called the Swordsman over with a beckoning finger. As if he were in a trance Kirito walked over to Sugu as she quit her masturbation session to hop off the laundry machine and wrap her arms around Kazuto's neck, their naked bodies pressed firmly against each other.

"Kazuto, I want you to do me right here, right now over the washing machine. I want you to make love to me. Think you can do that?"

"I'll try! Everytime I see you naked I just want to fuck you in two!"

"You can do that to me later wherever in the house you want, but this time I want you to make true, passionate love to me."

To emphasize what she desired Suguha put her firm behind on top of the laundry machine and jumped up to wrap her long, sexy legs around the Black Swordsman's back. Sugu also put both hands on the clothing line above herself to remain in this position as Kirito wasted no time and inserted his long, thick shaft into the warm sheath that was Suguha's pussy. He began his thrusts but held back, wanting to do what Sugu instructed and truly make love to her for the first time, as their previous two sessions of intercourse had turned into very intense and hard fucking. Kazuto enjoyed that kind of sex the most but did not mind going slow, as he could feel a whole lot more of Suguha's velvety walls clenching around him deliciously and massaging his cock. Unknown to the Swordsman was the fact that Asuna had followed her future husband and had been watching the whole time, the Lightning Flash's hand unconsciously going down to masturbate her wet pussy at the carnal display before her. Sugu noticed Asuna standing there in the shadows and winked, a signal to let her know their plan was going flawlessly so far. As Kirito's thrusts remained at a steady but slow pace the two lovers grunted, moaned and groaned at the exquisite pleasure they were both feeling, though somehow through all of their sounds Kazuto managed to ask a question.

"Sugu, when did you first decide that you wanted me?"

"A few days after I saw your eyes lingering on my ass or tits when I was still wearing clothes that weren't revealing. I purposely started to wear sexy, open clothes to confirm my suspicions of you checking me out, and I was right on target. I knew right then and there that I wanted to seduce you and make you fuck me hard, and you sure did not disappoint."

Kirito stopped his thrusts to ask another question, though the feeling of his very thick, hard shaft buried to the hilt inside of Suguha made him realize that he could not hold off the relentless urge to keep up his slow fucking much longer.

"Do you have any regrets, Sugu?"

Suguha looked at Kazuto right in the eye before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"None at all, Kirito. I love you."

"I love you too, Sugu."

Suguha gave Kazuto a loving kiss before untangling her arms from around Kirito's neck and placing them back on the clothing line.

"Now, keep making love to me and do not stop for any reason until you cum deep inside me, otherwise I'll leave you hanging with a bad case of blue balls. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Immediately Kazuto resumed his slow but intense fucking of his wood into Sugu's wet, inviting cunt, the urge to cum beginning to become unbearable. Kirito could not stand much more of going slow and he began to pick up the pace, his undulations into Suguha's awesome pussy becoming faster and harder. Sugu groaned at how much Kazuto filled her to the brim and was tempted to just let him fuck her as hard as possible, but she did not give into the temptation and reprimanded Kirito right away.

"Kazuto, what did I just tell you?"

Kirito stopped his cunt-stuffing hard thrusts for a moment to respond.

"To make love to you?"

"Yes, and what are you doing right now?"

"Fucking and pounding you into the washing machine until you can't take it anymore."

Kazuto declared boldly as he leaned in and kissed Suguha's neck as she unintentionally tilted her head back, giving him more access and causing her to let out a small moan, the temptation of the prospect of Kirito doing her fast and hard reaching the surface once more as Kazuto resumed his quick, impossibly deep thrusts. Sugu had to regain control, otherwise she'd be at Kirito's mercy very soon.

"Kazuto, if you don't slow down, I won't give you anymore sexual activity until tomorrow. And I mean it!"

Kirito saw the serious look in Suguha's beautiful, grey eyes even as she was being pounded and lessened his movements until he was at the pace he'd began with a few minutes ago, making love to Sugu once more. After some moments had passed and Kazuto's thrusts remained slow and passionate, Kirito felt Suguha wrap and squeeze her great legs even tighter around his back, signaling her impending orgasm. Kazuto wanted to come with her, but to increase his thrusts he would have to ask her permission.

"Sugu, I want to cum with you, but I probably won't be able to while going at this pace. Can I go harder?"

"Kazuto, do you remember my warning? No more fucking me until later on!"

"But Sugu-"

"Don't worry, Kazuto, I have a way of making us cum together without you doing me at a fast pace. Just keep thrusting slowly and enjoy."

As Kirito was about to ask what Suguha had in mind she without any warning made a thrust forward just as Kazuto thrusted into her, making Kirito grunt at how deep it caused his dick to go inside of Sugu's very welcoming honeypot. Suguha did the exact same thing on Kazuto's next pussy-stretching undulation, which sent them both over the edge simultaneously with Asuna's furious masturbation session pushing the brown-haired girl to her own glorious climax. Kirito buried his erection to the hilt inside of Sugu's cunt and exploded, grunting as his seed poured into Suguha's womb. Sugu's clenching, velvety walls massaged his cock and greedily took him for all he was worth, Kazuto groaning at the current tightness of Suguha's climaxing pussy. Sugu's arms materialized around Kirito's neck once more as she pulled him in for a soul-searing kiss, keeping her legs securely around his back, not letting him out until every last drop of his ejaculation was sucked in by Suguha's devouring flower.

"Fuck, Sugu, you are so incredibly awesome!"

Suguha gave Kazuto a naughty smirk before pecking him on the lips in thanks for his praise.

"Ah, well I aim to give you as much pleasure as possible Kazuto honey."

Kirito's erection began to dwindle within the confines of Sugu's cunt, but he was still hard and ready to fuck again if need be. Kazuto was about to start thrusting into Suguha once more when he heard the unmistakable sound of his future wife moaning behind him. Craning his head around Kirito watched as Asuna stood there a couple of feet behind them with her delicate hands roaming her entire body, pausing at different intervals to fondle her own breasts and to massage her aching pussy. Kazuto was torn between wanting to fuck Suguha and wanting to do Asuna either on the floor or on top of the laundry machine. He also wouldn't mind being the spectator of a session between his two lovers though Kirito's decision was made for him when Sugu uncrossed her long, sexy legs from around his back, causing Kazuto to reluctantly pull out from the warm sheath that was Suguha's pussy. As Kirito finished pulling out of Sugu's delicious honeypot Asuna walked up to stand right behind her future husband, watching as Suguha jumped down from the washing machine and took a few steps to wrap her arms around Asuna's neck. Sugu took the time to nibble at the older girl's earlobe while whispering into her ear so Kazuto could not hear them.

"Asuna, let's clean Kirito's cock off, then I want you to be on top with you tribbing me in front of Kazuto."

Asuna blushed at Suguha's request as she had never been the one on top yet in this three-way relationship, but the Lightning Flash had a newfound sense of confidence about her sexual prowess and smiled deviously at Sugu. When Kirito turned around he found that Asuna and Suguha had dropped to their knees and immediately shared a perfect double-kiss with Kazuto's shaft right in the middle, which made him groan. Sugu and Asuna kissed and licked every inch of Kirito's dick until all of the Swordsman's semen and Asuna's nectar was gone, Kazuto grunting as Asuna and Suguha placed one more kiss each on the head of his cock before they got up from their kneeling position. Asuna then took Sugu by the hand and led her away from the laundry room, Kirito watching hungrily as Suguha's incredible tits and ass cheeks and Asuna's sizable bubble butt bounced and jiggled with every step. Asuna looked back at Kazuto and winked at him, beckoning him to follow them with a finger. Kirito wasted no time and rushed to catch up with his two lovers, intending on seeing what they had up their sleeves.

**XXX**

When Sugu and Asuna had reached the bed in Suguha's room, which was the intended spot for their upcoming heated tribbing session, the two hot girls shared a kiss while pressing their lush frames up against each other, their large breasts and wet cunts squashed together in a mountain of pillowy softness. It was at that moment when Kazuto burst into the room, closing the door behind him. Asuna and Suguha exchanged a long tongue kiss for Kirito's visual pleasure before Sugu broke away from her older girlfriend and lied down on her bed, head on her soft pillows and her long legs spread wide. Asuna wasted no time and got on top of and between Suguha's very sexy legs, lying down on her younger lover. Asuna was eye to eye with Sugu as the dark-haired girl wrapped her arms around Asuna's neck and her legs securely around the Lightning Flash's smooth back, the brown-haired girl moaning as Suguha pulled her even closer.

"Asuna, are you really going to fuck Sugu?! This is so awesome!"

Asuna looked over at her future husband and smirked at him naughtily, eager to give her Kirito a show he would not soon forget. Suguha grinned over at Kazuto slyly before pulling Asuna down for a kiss, the Lightning Flash starting up her thrusts against the younger woman's pussy. Kirito started to become hard yet again while he took in the amazing display of the two loves of his life going at it in an erotic fury, Asuna not holding back and giving Sugu everything she could handle. Suguha was not intimidated and countered Asuna's fast, downward thrusts with her own perfectly timed upward ones, making the two women groan as their soaked cunts impacted one another over and over again. Kazuto grunted and was hard as a rock as he took in the incredible show before him, the Black Swordsman thanking his lucky stars that Sugu and Asuna were his and his alone.

Suguha tilted her head backwards intentionally, Asuna right away kissing Sugu's neck and making the younger woman hiss and groan as the brown-haired woman kissed her way down to Suguha's large breasts and enveloped one of them in a smooch, causing Sugu to moan at the sudden contact while Asuna never stopped her incessant thrusts against Suguha's wet pussy. Asuna gave Sugu's other tit a kiss and then went back up to share an intense kiss with Suguha as they approached their orgasms together. Sugu and Asuna gave smoldering looks to Kirito out of the corner of their eyes as they came simultaneously, soaking each other's cunts with their juices as they shared a slow, savory tongue kiss. Kazuto groaned and nearly came just from the sight of that, watching intently as Asuna and Suguha immediately switched into a tantalizing sixty-nine position in order to suck one another clean and to give their man an extra visual stimulation. After that was accomplished Sugu and Asuna were exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms, Kirito taking in the sight of their naked, great bodies as he got up and closed the door behind him, trying to forget about his current erection and go back to his room in order to get his mind off of the titilating women in the next room over.

**XXX**

**2 Weeks Later**

Kazuto arrived back at his place of residence and snuck inside so that hopefully no one would see him, as his parents were not home yet and his two lovers were currently upstairs with what they said were two surprises waiting for him, Asuna and Suguha not knowing that Kirito had a surprise for the both of them as well. Kazuto walked upstairs and into his bedroom to find Sugu and Asuna standing there with warm smiles on their faces.

"Hi Kazuto! We're so glad you're back home! We have some news that we think you will like!"

Kirito looked from Asuna to Suguha and back though he couldn't figure out what it was they wanted to tell him.

"What's the news?"

"We're both pregnant with your children!"

Kazuto's jaw almost dropped to the floor before he composed himself and responded to the two loves of his life.

"That's incredible! I'm going to be a father?! I can't believe it! I love the both of you so much!"

"We love you too Kirito!"

Sugu and Asuna embraced Kazuto tightly in a warm hug, the Black Swordsman fishing in his pocket to pull out two rings that he'd just purchased barely a half hour ago. Kirito got down on one knee in front of Asuna and Suguha and popped the question to them both.

"Asuna, Sugu, will you both marry me?"

Suguha and Asuna immediately nodded their heads in unison.

"Yes! We thought you'd never ask!"

Kazuto opened the small boxes and handed each girl her ring, the diamonds sparkling as Asuna and Sugu put them on their ring fingers.

"They're beautiful. Thank you so much Kirito! You'll make a wonderful husband and father!"

"Thanks! And you will be incredible and devoted mothers, that I am definitely sure of."

Suguha and Asuna were on the verge of tears as they embraced Kazuto once more, their lives and hearts now completely fulfilled.

"We are yours, Kirito. Now and forever."

**And that's all for Forbidden Fruit! A few stunners there at the end but I wanted to send this story off on a high note. Thank you all so much for favoriting, following and most of all reviewing and reading this story of mine. Your support means a lot to me. I hope all of you enjoyed this story as much as I did writhing it, and please leave a review! **


End file.
